greenflashsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Maverick
|kanji= ルナ·マーベリック |romaji= Runa Māberikku |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= |gender= Female |age= 17 |height= 165 cm (5'4") |weight= 49 kg (108 lbs) |eye color= Various |hair color= Gray |blood type= A- |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Heart's Crown |previous affiliation= |occupation= of Heart's Crown |previous occupation= |team= Herself and Laelle Nevaeh |previous team= |partner= Laelle Nevaeh |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |counterpart= |magic= Sword Magic |signature skill= Swordsmanship Prowess |weapons= |image gallery= yes }} Luna Maverick (ルナ·マーベリック Runa Māberikku Lit; "Moon, Wildly Independent") is member of the Heart's Crown, having personally inducted by Reeva Nieves. Prior to being a of the guild, she was a student at an unknown institute, to bolster her prowess with the usage of the sword. Subsequently, she became the student under Reeva. Notably, she is very interested into clothing, and it is a shock that she isn't a model. Appearance Luna possesses an absolutely stunning appearing, in her physique, and clothing, alike. To elaborate on her physique, Luna has very youthful, and physically fit build, perfectly exemplifying her mobility on the battle field. Luna has very slender, and small frame, yet flexible, evidently in her hips, as they are smallest part of her torso. Being able to perform feats such as fitting into minuscule holes, and orifices that others cannot. She appears to have somewhat muscular arms, but it is naught but a facade. The thickness of her clothing makes her appear more built than Luna really is, most evidently, the sleeves of her apparel. Notably, she has a rather small bust, when compared to her comrades, especially Laelle Nevaeh, due to her being partners with . Due to Luna being slightly jealous of this, Luna claims that is the reason why Laelle doesn't possesses high levels of physical speed, though the jealousy is minor, and cryptic. For her physical stature, she isn't incredibly tall, but does have somewhat prominent height for an average female. She stand about 5 foot, three inches, standing a couple of inches shorter than Laelle Nevaeh. Her legs give her most of her height, and it is clearly evident, as the most skin that is exposed is located on the woman's legs, given that she wears a dress, or skirt at any given moment. Complimenting her height, is the posture she displays on certain instances. Luna will either don a sassy posture; her back being curved outward, appearing as if she were a model. It also includes her head being slight raised. Her alternative physical posture is her back being completely straight up, demonstrating her seriousness. Luna has a rather large head, when compared to the size of her body. It doesn't appear to be freakish, but it one may assume it is the width of her hair. Now, for the aspects of her entire head; Luna is predominantly known for her eyes, both in color, and size. Firstly, Luna's eyes are unlike that of any other member within the guild. She has rather large iris', which one would assumes make look unappealing, but when one thoroughly looks at Luna, the can clearly see that it emphasizes her "cuteness". For the actual color of her eyes...it is rather tentative, quite similar to Reeva Nieves' hair. They leave one perplexed by their color, until one adjust to their weird fluctuations. They randomly change color, not being proportional to anything in particular, unlike that of Reeva. They appear generally appear to be a very light color, appearing as if she were blind. Another color Luna's eye's adorn is a slightly dark gold. Another color they transition to is dark red, though it seldom happens. Regarding another aspect of her head; Luna's hair. It is deemed a peculiar color when compared to others, as it different than most. She has a gray color, perfectly fitting the meaning of her first name. Unknown to most, it possesses a lavender tint to it, giving it some vibrancy. It is short-styled, for the purpose of preventing it in intervening in when she combats adversaries', and eliminating an opponent from using her hair to their advantage. It is cut short in the back, and lengthens as it transitions around to the front of her face. Lastly her hair is fringed in middle of her head, covering to the entirety of her forehead. For her attire it is very simplistic, yet has multiple designs on it. Her standard attire is very simple contrary to her physical features. All of the clothing she adorns is specifically designed by Luna herself. Her general attire is very similar to that of Laelle's general apparel, but contrasts in its overall design, having more detail than Laelle's. It's main component would be the forest green shirt, and skirt; the outer layer of the overall attire, and betrays itself as the most the prominent. Compared to standard skirts, Luna's appears to be long, though it could be a result of it being risen up above her waist. For the skirt, Luna appears to follow the Zettai Ryōiki (絶対領域 Lit; "Absolute Territory Code"), for the purpose of combat, and mobility. The skirt itself doesn't have any particular uniqueness to it, besides the white located at the bottom. The tomoe marks surround the entirety of the bottom on the skirt, and are spaced from one another. Underneath the skirt lies a another layer, a more intricate layer than the first layer. It is sewn tightly under its outer layer, almost appearing as if it is a one piece. It is slightly larger in its length. For the actual design, it is frilled all the way around, making it decorative, and simple. As for the top, she is simple as well. The components of the top are is a thin green vest. The vest reaches down just below her waist, and has a rather wide opening at the end. Personality Relationships Reeva Nieves Laelle Nevaeh History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities : : Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: *'S-Class Magical Aura': Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes * Luna's appearance is based on Youmu Konpaku of the Touhou series. * Luna will serve as the secondary Main Character of the author. * True Clown Prince provided the author with the name for the character. * All the GIF images on this character were created by the author, so please don't use them in any manner. * Among the authors Main Characters, Luna is supposed to represent the most magical potentual. References Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Female Category:Heart's Crown Category:Main Character Category:Sword Magic User Category:Weapon User Category:Sword User